Scintillation detectors may be utilized for assessing or measuring radiation, including, for example, gamma rays, low and high energy X-rays, electrons, positrons and neutrons. Scintillation detectors may be used in a number of applications including well logging in the oil and gas industry to various medical applications such as positron emission tomography (PET) scanning and cobalt treatments. Generally, the detectors may include a crystal, which converts the energy of radiation to a light pulse. The light pulse may then be detected by a photomultiplier or other photodetector, which then converts the light pulses to electrical signals.